The New Girl at Baker St
by Superwhomerlockkb
Summary: Lucy Coleman has run away from home and finds herself at Baker St. She is drawn to Sherlock when they first meet. But is she willing to be in life threatening situations and use her brain to her advantage? Or will she return to her awful family and be ignored for the rest of her life? Future Sherlolly and John/Mary.
1. Chapter 1

221b Baker St., the place where it all began. Sherlock and John were in the living room with complete silence. John stared at the shinning engagement ring thinking about how he was going to ask Mary to spend the rest of her life with him. Sherlock glanced out the window, watching the people walk by. He hadn't had a case for five days to many. John suddenly jumped out of his chair and placed the ring box in his pocket.  
>"Well Sherlock, I think I'm ready. Wish me luck." John said.<br>"Good luck." Sherlock whispered as he left.

He sees a taxi park by the flat and a short girl with dirty blonde hair walk out with three large bags. The girl opens the door to Baker st. and walks up the stairs.  
>"Hello? Is anyone home?" The girl asks.<br>"Hello. Who are you?" Sherlock asks firmly.  
>"I-I'm Lucy, Lucy Coleman." She holds out her hand and Sherlock shakes it.<br>"I'm Sherlock Holmes. Are you staying in 221c?" He asks.  
>"I guess so." Lucy says with a smile on her face as she walks into her new home. She closes the door and starts to unpack. Her phone rings and goes straight to voicemail.<br>"When will they realize that I'm never coming home." She says under her breath.

Sherlock sits on the couch as he waits for John to come back. All he could think about was Lucy. Something about this girl made him want to learn more. He knew she was young, thirteen or fourteen years old. Possibly hiding from abusive parents, but there are no sighs of scaring. She took money out of her back account to fly far away from home. It's simply how she got here and what she was doing but why? That was the question that needed answering. He stands up and sighs. He walks to Lucy's door and knocks.

"Oh, hello Sherlock." She says suprised.  
>"Can I come inside?" He asks.<br>"Yes." She says with a fake smile and steps to the side to let him in.  
>He walks in and looks at her phone that keeps buzzing.<br>"So where from America are you from?" He asks already knowing the answer.  
>"New York. Did you come here to get my life story?!" She puts her hands on her hips.<br>"No, I just wanted to get to know you. Like why is a little girl like you doing here in London?" He asks.  
>"If you must know, I ran away from home because my parents never payed attention to me. They never even wanted me to be born. Now that I'm gone, they actually want me back or so they say." She explained as she sat down on the couch with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sherlock puts his arms around her and holds her tight.<br>"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, if you want I can look after you..." He says softly and father-like.  
>"Th-thank you." Lucy says as she burries her head in Sherlock's shoulder.<br>"Lucy, would you like to come back to my flat. Just for a bit." He offers.  
>"Sure." She nods slowly, wiping away her tears.<p>

Sherlock and Lucy walk to his flat. Lucy sits on the couch and turns on her phone still ignoring her texts. Sherlock walks into the "lab" and tampers with and eyeball. John and Mary them walk in with extremely large smiles on their faces.  
>"Hello John, Mary. Are you two..." Sherlock gets got cought off.<br>"Yes we are." Mary displays the ring on her finger for all to see.  
>"Who's the kid?" John asks trying to draw attention away from the engagement.<br>"This is Lucy, she moved into 221c today." Sherlock explains.  
>Lucy ignores what Sherlock had said and walks up to john.<br>"Who are you calling a kid?!" She yells at him. "I'm fourteen!"  
>"So where are your parents?" Mary asks pulling Lucy away lightly.<br>"Oh, I ran away from home." Lucy's replies a bit angry.  
>"I think you should call them. So they know you're okay." Mary says softly.<br>"Not a chance. The minute I call them they'll just take me away. I just got here and I don't want to leave anytime soon." Lucy glances at Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Mary decide to leave the flat to celebrate their engagement. Sherlock continues to tamper at him lab and Lucy watches him, fascinated by his experiment. John quickly runs back upstairs.  
>"While I'm gone I need you two to pack the rest of my things." He yells as he runs back down stairs like an over excited 6 year old that was about to get a new toy.<br>"What! I'm not packing up your crap!" Lucy yells at him, but its too late, he was already gone. Sherlock gave her a smirk and began to pack John's things.  
>"So, I see John has a special someone. Do you have one, I mean do you have a special someone?" She asks as she gets up from the couch and helps Sherlock.<br>"Um...no, not really." He hesitates.  
>"Not really? C'mon tell me." She complained.<br>"We should just pack John's things." He says dodging her question.  
>"You're going to have to answer me some day." She smirked. Sherlock ignored her trying not to think about the one girl he really cared about.<br>"So, are you going to miss John?" She asked trying to get him to talk.  
>"Yes." He replied quietly.<br>They then continue to pack in silence. Sherlock thinks about Lucy's question and the first person to pop into his head and that person is Molly. Molly has always been there for him even when all he wanted was to be alone. She has always cared for him and even when he was a total jerk to her, she still never pushed him away. He just never thought that way about her though. He ever thought how her lips would feel on his or how good it would feel to have her body next to his. He never realized that he would have feelings for Molly Hooper.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Sherlock says with frustration.  
>"Stupid about what?" Lucy asks as she jumps up off the floor.<br>"About Molly!" Sherlock yells as he begin to run downstairs and hails a cab.  
>"Who's Molly?" She asks as she follows him.<br>"A girl." He replied gently.  
>"So is this Molly your special someone." She fluttered her eyes agressively<br>"Possibly." He chuckles softly.  
>The taxi pulled up by St. Bart's hospital and Sherlock ran out. He ran as fast as he could, he had to tell Molly before he lost his courage. Lucy followed him, trying to catch up with his speed. Sherlock bursts through the doors to the lab with his coat flapping behind him and his curls bouncing over his forehead. Molly was standing there, she looked so innocent and gentle. He took a couple deep breaths and walked up to her.<br>"Hello Molly." He said with a smile on his face.  
>"Oh, uh hello Sherlock." She looked up from her work and gave him a soft smile.<br>"I-I need to tell you something." He said nervously.  
>"Uh-okay, wh-what is it." She turns around and looks up at Sherlock. They soon find themselves gazing into each others eyes.<br>"Molly..." He said softly as he grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I think, I um...I might possibly, um-uh have feelings for you..." He could barely speak the words.  
>"Really." She blushed.<br>"Yes really." He smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly brought his face closer. Just before their lips touched, Lucy walked in.  
>"Oh, sorry. I'll just-um leave you guys alone." She ran off.<p>

Sherlock and Molly looked back as the door slammed. Sherlock looked confused. Why would Lucy be upset? Or was she embarrassed? He tried not to think about her, right now he had Molly. He then brought Molly closer to him and kissed her. Molly closed her eyes savoring every moment. She warped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. They then pulled away from each other, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Awwww Sherolly fluff! I'm going to try and update regularly and please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas, I might end out using them ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had terrible writers block. Enjoy chapter 3 :) and thanks for your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Sherlock and Molly had kissed and two days since Sherlock and Lucy had talked. Sherlock had honestly never felt so lonely, his best friend had moved out and was getting married. He had Molly now but he still needed a friend. Someone to keep him from going insane. Someone to keep him wondering. Someone like Lucy. She was, interesting and defiantly had guts if she was willing to run away from home and not come back. He promised he would look after her and he was going to keep his word.<p>

"Lucy?" He asks softly as he knocks on her door.  
>Lucy lays in her bed with earbuds in her ears, listening to music to get her mind off things. She didn't want to think about her little crush on Sherlock. He was older than her and had feelings for someone else, it would never work. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized the type of relationship she wanted with the detective.<br>"Lucy, are you in there?" His voice begins to raise with worry as he knocks on her door harder.  
>She slowly took her earbuds out and heard someone at the door. The person was knocking louder and louder calling her name. She couldn't make out who's voice it was at first. Until she opened he door.<br>"What is it Sherlock?" She asks in a cranky voice.  
>"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. We hadn't talked since you walked in on me and Molly..." He got cought off.<br>"It's fine...I just got a bit embarrassed that's all..." She hesitated at first.  
>Sherlock nodded slowly.<br>"So, I hear you're a detective." She smirks  
>"Yes, what of it?" He asks slowly.<br>Lucy bites her lip. "Well, I do love a good mystery. Are you currently working on a case?"  
>"I might be...why?" He smiles a bit.<br>"Could I come with you, er, help you." She smiles largely.  
>"It could be dangerous." He smirks.<br>"That's what I'm hoping for." She smiles softly.  
>Lucy follows Sherlock back to his flat and look over what Sherlock had found already.<p>

"Jeffrey Millington claims he saw a man in a black suit stabed a woman in an ally then dump her body in the trash. Her body was never found. Another man, David Brooks, claims he saw the exact same thing happen behind restaurant." Sherlock explains.  
>"Maybe the killer had help?" Lucy suggests.<br>"No, no, no. They described the same man." He begins to pace.  
>"It could be a lie." She shruggs.<br>"A lie, what?" He looks confused.  
>"Ya know, Millington kills the girl and has Brooks hide the body. Both come up with a story to hide the truth. I dunno, sounds kind of far fetched..." Sherlock cuts her off.<br>"That's brilliant! Why didn't I see that before!" Sherlock yells with excitement and kisses Lucy's head. "You, Lucy Coleman, are brilliant."  
>Lucy blushes and smiles. <em>Did Sherlock Holmes just call me brilliant!?<em> She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock bursts through the doors of St. Bart's hospital where Molly is standing over the freshly killed man. Lastrade stands next to her with Donavan and Anderson. Sherlock walks towards Molly and kisses her deeply on the lips. Lastrade, Donavan, and Anderson stand there and stare, speechless.

"So, are you two a thing now!? Since when could Sherlock Holmes get a girlfriend." Donavan crosses her arms and looks shocked.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Lastrade adds. Anderson doesn't say anything and just stands there utterly shocked.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and puts his around Molly. "I actually have a heart believe it or not." He looks down at her and kisses her again.

"Okay, okay. That's enough public display. Now, tell us about the man." Lastrade waves his hands in front of himself.

"I actually don't think that's enough public display. What about you Molly?" Sherlock smirks.

"Oh, not nearly enough." She smiles and kisses him again.

"Where's your new pet?" Donavan scoffs.

"She's not a pet!" Sherlock snaps. "And she's on her way." He adds.

Minutes later Lucy walks into Bart's looking...different. She had dyed the top part of hair dark brown and the ends ombre.

"What did you do to your hair?" Sherlock asks pointing at her hair.

"I dyed it." Lucy crosses her arms.

"Why would you dye your hair?" He asks.

"Because I felt like it okay." She replies slapping her hands down to her sides.

"I'm sorry to break up this little chat but one, we need Sherlock and Molly to tell us about the body. Two, who's the American kid." Lastrade interrupts.

Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Okay, the man is obviously in his late 30s. If you look around his neck closely you can see where he was strangled. A pretty simple case Lastrade, I thought you were better than this." Sherlock explains.

"Maybe for you." Donavan says under her breath.

"Now if you're done here, I need to have a word with Lucy." Sherlock sighs.  
>Sherlock and Lucy walk out to hall way.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"You're the great Sherlock Holmes. What do you think?" Lucy crosses her arms and holds herself tightly.

"I think you feel homesick, but, from what you've told me home was a terrible for you..." He gently places his arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong." He says softly.

"I-it's just that I don't miss home, er my family, but I miss what it was like. I feel out of place here, I mean I love it, it's just different." She sighs.

"Do you want to go back home." He asks.

"No way in hell am I going back!" She yells slightly.

"What can I do to help." He smiles.

"I don't know." She looks down.

"Well, when you think of something, tell me." He walks back into the mougue and Lucy slowly follows him.

_Maybe you could adopt me..._ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: sorry for the long wait. Damn school got in the way, also sorry for such a short chapter but I have plenty more coming! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It was the big day. John and Mary's wedding. Lucy was in her room holding two dresses. One was a strapless, lacy blue dress. The other one was a purple dress that went around her neck. She stand infront of the mirror switching each dress over her body.

"Ugh!" She moaned as she laid back on her bed. "Why does this have to be so difficult!" She had an hour to get ready and still hadn't decided on a dress. Her phone began to buzz, it was her mom calling her for the millionth time. She picks up the phone and decideds it's time to talk.

"Lucy Coleman! Where the hell are you!" Her mom barked through the phone.

"As if I would tell you." Lucy scowled.

"Come back home right now young lady." Her mom yelled.

"No! I like it where I am. Beside you don't really care about me, you never even wanted me born! I was a mistake! Sherlock is more of a parent to me then you and dad will ever be!" She cried into the phone. Sherlock over hears her conversation and walks into her room.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" He asks softly and places his hand on her shoulder.  
>She shakes her head as she turns around and cries into his chest.<br>Sherlock holds her close and takes the phone out of her hand. "Who is this?" He asks.

"It's my mom." Lucy sobs.

Sherlock kisses Lucy's head. "It'll be okay, I promise." Lucy nods her head a bit but doesn't let go of him. "Now, Mrs. Coleman, from what Lucy has told me you are an awful parent who never wanted her born so treated her like crap. Lucy had every right to run away from home, to run away from you. If you don't mind I'll be taking her into my own care!" Sherlock hangs up the phone before Lucy's mom can reply and throws it onto Lucy's bed.

"T-thank you..." Lucy wipes her tears.

Sherlock lets go of her. "I should let you get ready." He kisses her head again and begins to walk out. "Wear the blue dress, you'll look nice in it." He smiles then leaves.

Lucy blushes softly and puts on the blue dress. She curls the ends of her hair and places a small blue flower as well. She puts on her black flats and begins to walk out the door where she sees Sherlock waiting for her.

"There is a car waiting outside for us, we will pick up Molly than head for the church." He explains as he grabs Lucy's hand and leads her to the car.

"What did you mean before. About taking me into your care?" Lucy asks, looking up at Sherlock with her big green eyes.

"Well, I was hoping to suprise you but seeing as I've given it away. I'm...adopting you." He smiles.

"Y-you're adopting me..." Lucy smiles.

"Yes, I'm adopting you." He laughs a bit as Lucy's throws her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"Thank you..." You mumbles in his shoulder.

"You're welcome." The car pulls up by Molly's flat as she closes the door behind her. She wears a shimmering red dress that ends at the middle of her tighs. Her hair lays down and wavy and she wears matching red heals. Sherlock stares at her with his mouth wide open.

"Molly, you look amazing!" He smiles.

"Thank you." She blushes a bit as she sits in the car next to Sherlock. They then left for the wedding. Sherlock was very nervous about giving his speech and scared about loosing his best friend. John saved his life in so many times and in so many ways. He knew things would be different but he knew that part of John would never leave him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So this is part one of chapter five...I'm still trying to think of what happens next. Thank you for your reviews I love hearing what you have to say and your ideas. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

After the happy couple said 'I do' they begin to kiss, sealing their love forever. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at Molly who was smiling.

Lucy turned around. "Tell me when it's over." She gaged. "I can't take this much emotion."

Sherlock chuckled and hugged her. Molly watched as Sherlock comforted Lucy. She was happy to see how much Sherlock cared for her. He was like a father to Lucy, anyone could see it. She wished maybe one day, she and Sherlock could start a family...

As the Watsons pulled away from each other, everyone began cheering.

"Ah, finally! I was resisting the urge to shout 'get a room!'" Lucy laughed.

"I was hoping it would last longer, but I suppose I can't stall giving my best man speech forever can I?" He sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, you solve crimes and look at dead bodies for a living. What's so scary about giving a speech?"

"This is a special speech and I'd really rather not mess up and start deducing people."

"Oh the horror!" Lucy said over dramatically.

Sherlock notices the maid of honer eyeing him. Janine, her name was, she was wearing her purple dress and her dark brown hair laid down by her chest. She was clearly single and felt out of place judging by the fact is is standing alone while everyone else talks among themselves or with the bride and groom. She has failed at having a long lasting relationship due to the fact she ends up sleeping with someone else and only does it for the publicity. She thinks that if she has him, he will be the perfect way to get her on television or more publicity. Pathetic he thought.

"You're deducing someone right now aren't you." Lucy asks.

"Possibly." He smirks at her. _His daughter_, he thought. _She's bloody brilliant_.

Molly walks over to Sherlock and kisses him deeply. Sherlock glances at Janine as if he was a teenager bragging to their ex. Janine scowles and draws her attention to the young man standing next to her. Lucy noticed everything and gave Janine the finger and mouthing 'piss off' while Sherlock and Molly continue to kiss.

They soon pull away from each other. "Molly, I have something to tell you." Sherlock smiles, looking down at Lucy. Molly nods and Sherlock takes that as his que to continue. "I'm adopting Lucy."

"Oh Sherlock, that's wounderful." She says and gives Lucy a hug. "I'm sure you are going to be a great father."

"He better be." Lucy smirks at Sherlock.

John and Mary walk over to them arm in arm, looking like love-struck teenagers.  
>"What's with all the huging over here?" Mary asks.<p>

"I'm adopting Lucy." Sherlock smiles.

"Oh, that's great news! I'm sorry you're going to have to excuse me." Mary walks away and disappeares into the crowed.

Mary hides behind the church and takes out here phone. Looking around making sure she wasn't followed.

"It's me. Where's the poison?" She hisses through the phone.

"Look in the rose bush." Says a silky Irish voice through the phone.

"I promise you, he'll be dead within a couple hours."

"I have no doubt in you, my lovely assassin."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter was somewhat hard to write and I've been busy with my "social life" I'll update more often :) review!<strong>


End file.
